everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvi Tyven
Sylvi Tyven is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of The Master Thief, the main protagonist in the classic tale with the same name. After being trained from an early age to become the perfect successor to her father's throne, she was sent to Ever After High as a first year student in order to fulfill her destiny. At first Sylvi was utterly fascinated by the wonderful fairytale her family had created for her and was determinate to follow it. However, upon realizing that her prospective of the future was far different from reality she found herself torn between happiness and a promise she wouldn't be able to keep. Personality During her first year at Ever After High Sylvi seemed to take every bit of her future role to heart. Fulfilling the role of the intelligent, sly thief to perfection, the youngest Robber was known for sporting a way too mischievous attitude, acting the way she was taught to be among others her entire life. Although appearing self-centered and distant Sylvi never really felt the need to act in an aggressive manner connected to her legacy in order to be happy. However, she surpassed her personal thoughts as she was terrified of what might be her own future if she refused to pledge. Upon becoming aware that she had absolutely no desire of becoming a criminal by any stretch of the definition, Sylvi quickly learned to tranform the title into an well-played act, fooling everyone around her. Her playful nature however, was one of the few things that remained genuine. A natural extrovert, Sylvi enjoyed social interactions since they allowed her to take advantage of people, even though she remained rather skeptic when it came to true friendships. Despite making efforts to open up to the ones she trusted, she found it extremely difficult to let someone know the real her in fear of rejection. As the weight of her destiny started becoming more and more significant on her shoulders, Sylvi began isolating herself from the company of her few friends in order to take her personal doubts into consideration. She eventually accepted the fact that she'd like to live her very own fairytale and started acting like it. Behind the mask of the cruel thief, Sylvi manages to be a fiercely sarcastic companion who is inclined and willing to engage in any adventure while also being a rather dramatic individual, at the same time. If she’s dissatisfied with something or in dramatic opposition of a situation, she will gradually begin to raise her voice. This is a dead giveaway that she’s on the precipice of causing a scene of theatrics or a series of very obnoxiously demanding behavior until she is either told what she wants to hear or is left alone. This tactic is usually employed if she wants someone to agree with her, even if the agreeance is solely to get her to stop. Either way, she perceives this as her being right and everyone else being wrong, which is, naturally, one of the only things that matters to her. Analyzing her behavior further, this is also a way for her to convey her feelings, as she struggles with directly saying what her current emotion is at any given time. she relies on an exaggerated, caricature of emotion because she believes this is the only way her emotions can be understood. She’s very arrogant and she truly is a very entitled, stubborn person, but beneath her copious amounts of narcissism, she’s also dangerously self-deprecating. She holds everyone to an array of impossibly high standards and, to her, she is the law. She expects everyone to abide by the rigid set of standards she’s devised, she decides whether or not they’ve met those standards – her verdict is unanimous, and if they don’t meet those standards they are immediately ignored by her for the rest of their life. That behavior suggests she is extremely over-confident, a trait she is not particularly fond of in other people, but adores in herself. She’s just very confused about her emotions when she does experience emotion and she can never display it correctly. Sylvi doesn’t willingly forbid herself to feel something , it’s mainly a product of a lack of proper nurturing during a few critical childhood development stages. But while she doesn’t desire to detach herself emotionally, she’s actually quite grateful for it because experiencing emotion is awful and exhausting. Emotions have become a very odd thing for her since her emotional rage is tiny and and so she ends up fabricating a lot of emotion because she thinks that it’s how people expect her to react to a certain catalyst in a situation. She’s known for being entirely too frigid or for putting on a grandiose display of dramatics. It's as if she feigns emotion to fill in an otherwise vacant slot in her interactions with fellow fairytales. I can speak specifically on behalf of her frequent theatrical nature —— she goes through bouts of being extraordinarily dramatic because she flourishes under the attention it gives her and she craves attention because her mother never gave her any as a child. If you were to ask her to describe herself, she’d remember her entire life in cinematic, overly dramatic glimpses: white dresses and rosy cheek, she recalls syrupy sunday church afternoons, her mother’s veil of cigarette smoke, plaited hair and frilled socks specked with mud. Then there’s the haziness of a music box, a scratching record crooning in the mild heat of barefoot summer days, russian waltzes in the barren winter accompanied by the throwing of knives. Sylvi lives in a constant haze of nostalgia for things she's never experienced. She is the type of person to save school newspaper clippings detailing the things she's done, but it's not a consistently practiced ritual. She'll save clippings regarding actions that she deems to be exceptionally clean or remarkable. She’s definitely got that bored,pouty,distant stare going on at all times. That chin-in-hand half dreamy half disinterested gaze where it’s obvious that she’s entirely unenthusiastic about whatever you have to say, but you can’t help but wonder what has captured her attention. Understanding the concept of right and wrong is difficult when she applies it to herself, but she comprehends it fundamentally. When it comes to guilt, sadness , or some sort of platonic/romantic feelings, she’ll seriously think she’s coming down with some sort of illness like the flu or experiencing a heart attack because she’s not used to that gut-wrenching feeling of remorse or that terrible way a heart compresses when a person is sad. If she ever feels a shade of something it will be either annoyance or desire. The first, grating, something that crawls beneath her skin. She wants to scratch and scratch until there's a hole. It's a burning intensify, an irritating concept. The second is such a rare, beautiful one because it's a product of the need to feel something; she needs to cry on someone's shoulder, a hand through her hair and a few kind words. Sylvi is a very inward thinker. She doesn’t operate by the laws of morality and ethics that most fairytales subscribe to. She creates her own laws and her own reality within her mind and conducts herself upon fantasies exclusive to herself. That often leads to her misunderstanding her individuals. She is often characterized as overly narcissistic and vain but to her, her the consent of vanity is undoubtedly questionable. Is she beautiful or not beautiful? And what is the secret of form or expression which gave the dynamic quality to her glance? Is the good or the evil genius dominant in those beams? If she's honest with herself, It's probably the evil. Else why was the effect that of unrest rather than of undisturbed charm? Truthfully, she is extremely aware that her beauty is nothing but masked terror. She is also extraordinarily stubborn. She’s less influenced by outer catalysts, such as other people and is more likely to fall victim to her own mind. It’s extremely hard, if not impossible, for other people to manipulate her, but she can certainly manipulate herself. Interactions with Sylvi are so interesting, especially interactions where another character disrespects her, literally the worst move anyone could make around her. Although she’s supremely verbal and has a lashing tongue, she holds her true animosity very quietly. She’s petty and she literally never forgets. It wouldn’t be out of character for her to slip poison into your drink and watch you choke just because you looked at her wrong six and a half months ago. She remembers every offhanded comment you’ve made toward her and even if she doesn’t retaliate with an immediate response, she’s storing that information for a later date. According to Sylvi, a few poorly chosen words could be someone’s brutal death sentence. Not even her friends are exempt from her retribution, though she’s considerably more lenient with friends crossing her boundaries and would never fatally harm them, she is still opposed to those that she either does not know or does not like. Does anything really scare her ? Generally, no. She is fearless. The only long-term phobia she has is the fear of being buried alive in snow due a dreadful experience that occurred while she was still training in Russia. However, she has an impulsive jolt of panic when reminded that it is quite dangerous to refuse to follow your destiny. Disappearing for her, is much worse than being killed. It’s usually more of her being briefly startled for a few seconds before stifling it and resuming control over her emotions. I don’t think she’ll ever flinch when someone twice her size slams his fist against something. She constantly reminds herself that the difference between her as a child and her as a teenager is the knowledge that she can do anything, harm anyone. Seeing as this is the solution to most of her problems, this provides quite a bit of comfort. It provides her the illusion of control over the situation. She regards basically everyone with the same sort of emotional detachment. The thing that compels her to harm someone, physically or emotionally, is the shift from emotional detachment to hatred, for whatever reason that shift may occur. I do need to emphasize that hatred is a very weighty word but is still applicable in her situation because she’d feel hatred for someone who glanced at her the wrong way, without her silent permission. Befriending someone for her means toying with the person until she gets bored of them. She befriends anyone who she thinks can benefit her in some way. She craves the validation, attention and warmth deprived of her in her early years and so if she thinks she can receive that sort of treatment from someone, she’ll befriend them. She’ll befriend someone who challenges her intellectually. She’ll befriend someone who doesn’t bore her and she’ll keep them around so long as they don’t become boring over time. There’s nothing more alike torture to her than boredom, of the lack of feelings. It gives her too much time to think, to burn, to wilt. She is absolutely certain that she does not have any real friends ( apart from a few exceptions ) and by definition, she doesn’t. It’s solely manipulation on her part along with a lack of genuine emotional response. She wears a mask, she's been wearing that mask all her life. And she isn't exactly certain that it'll last forever. Appearance Sylvi is quite short, standing a bit bellow 5'6". She has a ballerina-type body, little well-defined curves. She initially has a harsh complexion due to living in a colder country during her childhood but it has since gained some lively color.She has quite puffy under eyes, and a sparse veil of lashes more prominent near the end as they fan out. Her face is framed by defined, arched brows. Sylvi's hair is platinum blonde, white in the sunlight. It falls in unpatterned waves down her neck. Sylvi has rosebud lips, naturally a darkish shade of pink. Her unkind smile consists of two rows of rather sharp, but straight teeth. Sylvi doesn’t wear makeup unless it’s a light concealer to cover her freckles. Occasionally she’ll try to wear wear red lipstick, but she usually favors a gloss, a lip stain or the soft tint that a flavored lollipop offers. Her beauty is striking because of how she looks naturally: her face is a healthy mix of sharp angles and soft curves, the hollowed refinement of a young woman and the childish fullness in some areas of the face. Her eye color is an extremely dark green that may appear black in a certain light. She is very fragile, and angelic. Her appearance, no doubt, is used to her advantage. Her entire manipulation routine is based on the fact that people mistake her as a non-threat because of society’s preconceived notions of what a dangerous person looks like. She looks like a girl from a 70's film, ethereal and harmless; as if there's an eerie glow around her face. I put empahasis on the fact that manipulation doesn’t look like any type of person. Manipulation doesn’t look like a brooding mentally-ill outcast from his community, scorned by whomever. Manipulation doesn’t always look how the antagonist typically do in fairytales. Sylvi's appearancedirectly challenges the trope of mischief being obvious. She's constantly using her beauty as a weapon purely for her entertainment. Relationships Family Sylvi, being the youngest child of The Master Thief and his wife, The Squire's Daughter was destined to be the one that would continue their legacy. Taken away from her older brother brother, Roran and afraid of the future, she began her thief training at a very young age. Sylvi forced to practically live with a small group of thieves in the woods outside the capital of Russia, in order to practice for her role by re-living several parts of her origins story. The young girl was utterly damaged by the cold and harshness of life at the time. Most prominently, her need for control and perfection can both be attributed to her mother. The Squire's Daughter, quite the self-serving misogynist, believed that all women are responsible for filling their “destiny” in life – i.e, housewife turned child-bearer turned mother, so there were many a furious attempts at grooming Sylvi, who was sent back to her family at the age of 12, into the perfect young lady that would eventually transform into the perfect woman. The fact that her daughter had been transformed into a savage animal who'd mastered the art of becoming her father made her extremely full of envy. Primarily, her mother failed. Although Sylvi softened with time, having received affection from her brother, the thing she loved more than anything in the world, her boyish, mischievous nature nature could simply leave her. Growing up, Sylvi was never still, she dragged her feet when she walked, jammed fistfuls of dead leaves into her unkempt hair and couldn’t properly function in a one-mile radius of any sort of puddle without sullying her fine clothes. But she was smart. from early on, Sylvi began to see the correlation between her unruly behavior and the intensity of neglect from her mother. If she could sit quietly while her mother tended to her hair, she would be rewarded with attention. If she made a habit of chasing the stray cats and robbing other children, she would be ignored – and there were few things that upset Sylvi more than being ignored, especially while nursing the ever-blossoming need for approval and attention. Although she never received some actual form of affection from her mother, Sylvi was her father's favorite. The Master Thief was ecstatic to see that his daughter had been transformed into a spitting image of him in his teenage years. Despite the fact that he made that obvious, Sylvi never really bothered to care about his opinion on her. Always seeking what she didn’t have ( as greedy as she is and was ), she formed an obsession with appropriating her mother’s love. She never succeeded as her mother passed away shortly after her fourteenth birthday. Having known her for so little, Sylvi had no problem copying with the loss of her and was able to fully dedicate her attention to her brother, Roran. Roran was the first person Sylvi truly trusted, the only person she is certain that she loves more than herself. Friends Being Sylvi's friend or partner is such a surreal experience because she is just so blatantly unwilling when it comes to relationships. She’s not fake about it, there’s no pretense: she is so unabashed by the poor treatment of those that she cares about. It surpasses her usual behavior since she’s extremely mean to everyone regardless of her opinion of them and it travels into the realm of being controlling and feeling entitled to just about everything. Sylvi's best friend is, naturally, the only person that has ever made her feel; see something, even though he's worse, much worse than her. In her mind he's a blurry figure from a Polaroid. A blonde head against her own. She can hear speech without the use of words, a private language not easily learned by outsiders. I know this. I know this, too. A mutual comprehension; being the last two speakers of an almost dead language. That's him. Friendship is a reciprocally frightening term. Raider Espouse is an utterly evil, dark genius and Sylvi Robber is fine with it. Sylvi Robber is a blurry shade of what she once felt. And he's fine with it. At first it shocked her, left her unable to think, to act properly. That sort of emotional attachment to someone is dangerous to her. She's nothing but genuinely confused about it; how could two monsters love each other? It's impossible, unnatural and all it does is keep drawing her closer to him. She feels emotionally close to him, who has seen her vulnerable but hasn't harmed her in her vulnerability. It is a reluctant sort of trust that binds her to Raider, because he could have hurt her, being him, in her state but made no move to do so. Their friendship is the reflection,of the Polaroids she keeps upon her mirror; zoomed-in, blurry pictures of him laughing, his hands against a steering wheel, a smile against a tear-stained shirt. They have seen each other at their best and at their worst, they have shared secrets and stories, they have made countless memories. Sylvi is not sure if she'll ever forget the scent of her expensive perfume and his shampoo she hates so much. Sylvi considers Maeve Le Fay to be another real friend of her's . Although their extremely different personalities crash all the time, Sylvi - although she won't ever admit it - loves Maeve and considers her to be one of the few, if not the only real friend she has. Sylvi has never hesitated to act herself around Maeve, and even shared all of her personal doubts and opinions on her destiny with her. Sylvi, knowing that she is the way she is, shows how much she utterly appreciates Maeve's friendship by constantly arguing with her. Not only she finds the way Maeve reacts amusing, she also unapologetically enjoys supporting her false statements. Those two have a wonderlandiful love-hate relationship that Sylvi feels will last forever. Romance Instead of risking the impossibly low chance of actually falling in love ( something that imitates her particularly ) she implements seduction frequently. With a nearly categorical inability to romantically attach to another person, seduction comes almost as easily as cruelty does to her. From an early age, under her mother’s tutelage, she was taught that people are most vulnerable to mental infiltration when you butter them up and coax them into a false sense of security. Tell them what they want to hear and they’ll prove to be overwhelmingly easy to mold. While I could not say that Sylvi is naturally flirtatious or even flirtatious at all, she is coy. Her girlishness is poised and aimed, weaponized, and ready to be fired. If she’s demure and soft, it is most certainly in preparation for something darker. She may exude femininity and tenderness around other characters because it makes her seem fragile, as if she is something to be handled gently. naturally, people do tend to handle her delicately and she uses that exhibition of tenderness to strike. they never suspect the flower to bite. Parent's story: The Master Thief A poor cottager had nothing to give his three sons, so he walked with them to a crossroad, where each son took a different road. The youngest went into a great woods, and a storm struck, so he sought shelter in a house. The old woman there warned him that it is a den of robbers, but he stayed, and when the robbers arrived, he persuaded them to take him on as a servant. They set him to prove himself by stealing an ox that a man brought to market to sell. He took a shoe with a silver buckle and left it in the road. The man saw it and thought it would be good if only he had the other, and went on. The son took the shoe and ran through the countryside, to leave it in the road again. The man left his ox and went back to find the other, and the son drove the ox off. The man went back to get the second ox to sell it, and the robbers told the son that if he stole that one as well, they would take him into the band. The son hanged himself up along the way, and when the man passed, ran on and hanged himself again, and then a third time, until the man was half-convinced that it was witchcraft and went back to see if the first two bodies were still hanging, and the son drove off his ox. The man went for his third and last ox, and the robbers said that they would make him the band's leader if he stole it. The son made a sound like an ox bellowing in the woods, and the man, thinking it was his stolen oxen, ran off, leaving the third behind, and the son stole that one as well. The robbers were not pleased with his leading the band, and so they all left him. The son drove the oxen out, so they returned to their owner, took all the treasure in the house, and returned to his father. He decided to marry the daughter of a local squire and sent his father to ask for her hand, telling him to tell the squire that he was a Master Thief. The squire agreed, if the son could steal the roast from the spit on Sunday. The son caught three hares and released them near the squire's kitchen, and the people there, thinking it was one hare, went out to catch it, and the son got in and stole the roast. The priest made fun of him, and when the Master Thief came to claim his reward, the squire asked him to prove his skill further, by playing some trick on the priest. The Master Thief dressed up as an angel and convinced the priest that he was come to take him to heaven. He dragged the priest over stones and thorns and threw him into the goose-house, telling him it was purgatory, and then stole all his treasure. The squire was pleased, but still put off the Master Thief, telling him to steal twelve horses from his stable, with twelve grooms in their saddles. The Master Thief prepared and disguised himself as an old woman to take shelter in the stable, and when the night grew cold, drank brandy against it. The grooms demanded some, and he gave them a drugged drink, putting them to sleep, and stole the horses. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal a horse while he was riding it. The Master Thief said he could, and disguised himself as an old man with a cask of mead, and put his finger in the hole, in place of the tap. The squire rode up and asked him if he would look in the woods, to be sure that the Master Thief did not lurk there. The Master Thief said that he could not, because he had to keep the mead from spilling, and the squire took his place and lent him his horse to look. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal the sheet off his bed and his wife's shift. The Master Thief made up a dummy like a man and put it at the window, and the squire shot at it. The Master Thief let it drop. Fearing talk, the squire went to bury it, and the Master Thief, pretending to be the squire, got the sheet and the shift on the pretext they were needed to clean the blood up. The squire decided that he was too afraid of what the thief would steal next, and let him marry his daughter. Outfits Quotes Mirror blog Portrayal In English, Sylvi Tyven would hypothetically be voiced by Cara Delevinge. Cara's unimpressed tone and playful way of speaking are very close to what Sylvi would sound like. If Sylvi would have a live action faceclaim, Charlie Newman would be considered a pretty accurate selection for the part. The structure of her innocent face and her white/blonde hair make her a spitting image of the young girl. Since her hair color is different from Sylvi's in certain pictures, it should be noted that the perfect example of Sylvi's looks isthis photograph. Cards Sylvi Rebel Card.png|By the hat-tastic Mandiga Sylvi Rebel Card Back.png|By the hat-tastic Mandiga Gallery ImageSylviOriginalOutfit.jpg|Sylvi's original outfit Sylvi Robber Chibi.png|Sylvi in chibi style by the wonderful ILoveRomione imageSylviByMandiga.jpg|Sylvi's alernative outfit by the lovely LadyMandiga Sylviaestheticboard.jpg|Sylvi's aesthetic board Newaesthetic.jpg|Sylvi's updated aesthetic Pretty.png|gorgeous artwork by ArtemisDonut Trivia *Sylvi wears ridiculously over-priced clothes that of course, are purchased with stolen money provided by her father. The reason why she does this is unknown, even though it's rumored that it's a silent rebellion against the stereotype that commoners do not dress as fancy as the royals. *Although she doesn't particularly like to show it, Sylvi is quite religious. Her christian faith is purely a product of her mother's tutoring when she was young, a reminder of how little love she received as a child, of how God may help her receive that love. Plus, the secret to Sylvi's flawless hair is spraying it with holy water before brushing. *Sylvi's favorite thing in the whole entire world is genuinely laughing to a joke someone has said while they're driving late at night, her head thrown back as if nothing else matters. This may be the only logical explanation to why she enjoys road trips so much. *She shares a birthday with Book. Having been born at the forth of February, Sylvi is an Aquarius. Aquarians are often characterized to be eccentric, intelligent and quite complex. *Sylvi's last name means Thief in Norwegian, the language her fairytale was originally written in. Her first name, Sylvi was a very fortunate misspelling of the name Sylvie, Book was very proud of when she was younger. *Her favorite colors are pastel pink and cherry red, although she'll definitely not admit it if you ask her. She commonly falsely states that black is her color of choice. *Sylvi keeps a list of all the boys she has ever kissed in her Class-ic Literature textbook. It currently has 15 names on it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Master Thief Category:Commoners